


Её победа

by Alexandra_Pest



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Pest/pseuds/Alexandra_Pest
Summary: Её всегда любила темная сторона. Увы, это была безответная любовь. Но похоже, настало время отвечать на чувства.
Relationships: Gabriel Agrest/dark!Chloe Bourgeois





	Её победа

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazuki и другим любителям этого пэйринга](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dazuki+%D0%B8+%D0%B4%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BC+%D0%BB%D1%8E%D0%B1%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8F%D0%BC+%D1%8D%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE+%D0%BF%D1%8D%D0%B9%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B0).



> ООС со стороны Хлои и Бражника.

_Темная сторона, да? Я ее ненавижу, но она ко мне определенно не ровно дышит. Раздражает. Сколько бы я не пыталась от нее уйти — четно. Я не хочу быть с ней. Мне нравится свет, но меня никто не хочет понимать. Все лишь видят во мне избалованную дочь мэра, которой абсолютно все равно на других. Да, я сама веду себя так, но не со зла. Мне никогда не давали шанса. Даже когда я косплеила свою героиню, в итоге стала АнтиБаг и принесла лишь хлопоты и разрушения. Я так больше не могу… Если бы у меня были силы все это изменить… ___

____

__

____

И вот снова обычный день. Все та же школа, где Сабрина не отходит от меня не на шаг. Все так же глупо выглядящая Маринетт и «охотящаяся» на ЛедиБаг Аля. Эх… герои. Как бы я хотела им помочь и узнать кто скрывается под масками. Мимо меня прошла Сезер и что-то спросила про моего отца, объяснив тем, что он может помочь ей с блогом. На это я только поиздевалась над ней, так и не ответив на вопрос. Аля просто хмыкнула и пошла к Адриану, но и там ей не повезло. Мой милый Адри сказал: «Мы с отцом видели ее, но его эта тема мало интересует… Я бы сказал, что он ее избегает. Не знаю почему, прости. Если хочешь, то я могу тебе помочь!». Проследить за ЛедиБаг и Черным Котом, да? Хм, может сработать. Остается один вопрос: где и когда появится злодей?

Стоило мне об этом подумать, как на улице раздался какой-то непонятный рык. Похоже, сегодня все ответы сами находят меня! Недолго думая, я выбежала из здания школы и направилась в парк, где скорее всего и находится монстр. Об этом мне рассказали крики прохожих, стаи птиц и поваленные деревья.

До места назначения я добралась быстро, но дальше ничего не помню. Похоже, тот сладкий запах, который я слышала усыпил меня. На мое счастье, очнулась я вовремя. ЛедиБаг ловила какую-то странную черную бабочку (от которой кажется отливало фиолетовым), а злодей был повержен. После того, как она что-то сказала, из йо-йо вылетело уже белое насекомое, а героиня при помощи заклинания восстановила все разрушенное. Дальше, как я думала, они уйдут в свое укрытие, но на мое удивление к ним подошел странный старик в гавайской красной рубашке с белыми цветками. Не сразу, но я узнала его. Он просил довезти его до дома, потому что у него сильно болели ноги и спина. Наверное, я бы помогла ему, но рядом была Сабрина.  
Он что-то сказал ЛедиБаг и Черному Коту, они пошли за ним. Что? Пошли за ним? Старик вроде главного у них? Быть такого не может! Так, ладно, нужно узнать куда они направляются и зачем.

Так я и поступила. Мы оказались в небольшой, но уютной квартире с китайскими «вставками» в интерьере. Я не могла слышать о чем они говорят, но судя по всему этот старик попросил выйти Черного Кота, а ЛедиБаг снять свои сережки. Как только она это сделала, вокруг нее появился яркий розоватый свет, а после… На месте моей героини стояла Маринетт. Я закрыла рот рукой, чтобы не закричать. Мои глаза расширились, а зрачки стали, как маленькие горошинки. Как эта неуверенная в себе девушка может быть сильной и отважной героиней? Но… Что это вылетело из ее сережек? Это ни на что не похоже… После каких-то манипуляций с этим существом, Маринетт одела сережки, обращаясь в ЛедиБаг, и вышла. Зашел Черный Кот. В нетерпении я поджала нижнюю губу и сузила глаза. Кто же может им быть? Он снял кольцо и вокруг образовался уже зеленый, но такой же яркий цвет. Адриан… Во мне сражались сейчас два чувства: ревность и неверие. Мой милый Адри сражается рядом с этой… Впрочем, не думаю что они друг-друга знают. Иначе бы она не выходила за дверь. Из кольца вылетело похожее на предыдущее существо, но немного другое. Отдаленно оно напоминала кота. Может ли значить это то, что существо из сережек подобие божьей коровки. Жутковато…

Но пора думать над тем, как отсюда незаметно сбежать. Да и Адри, как назло, ушел. Стоп. А где старик? За моей спиной раздался кашель. Я попала.

— Здравствуйте, миледи. Что Вас привело ко мне? — сказал он, когда я обернулась. Притворяется или действительно не понимает? Но что мне могло понадобится от него? Думай, Хлоя, думай! Извиниться! Точно!  
— Я бы хотела извиниться за тот случай с машиной. — для правдоподобности я потупила глаза вниз. -Я бы с радостью помогла Вам, но моя подруга…  
— Хм… — он начал гладить свою бороду, наверное, о чем-то думая. -Пойдем со мной. Я кое-что тебе покажу.

Покажет? Он действительно странный. Я ведь всего лишь извинилась, при чем не до конца искренне. Или он будет меня ругать?

Он отвел меня к старому патефону. Старик начал что-то с ним делать, после чего на месте проигрывателя появилась большая черно-красная шкатулка. Открыв ее, он достал небольшой золотой гребешок. Я успела заметить, что там так же был кулон-лисий хвостик. Если я не ошибаюсь, то точно такой же я видела у Лило.

Меня попросили присесть на подушку, которая лежала на полу, что я и сделала. Он же сел напротив меня, подготавливая к долгому разговору. Перед рассказам он отдал мне этот гребешок, сказав, что он теперь мой. Кстати, я ведь не знаю как его зовут. «Мастер Фу. Можешь называть меня так». Он мысли читает? Ладно, я тоже представлюсь.

Он начал рассказ с того, что в гребешке живет квами — древнее существо дающее силу ее обладателю. Видя то, что я ему просто не верю Мастер добавил, что я могу сама в этом убедиться надев его. Противится я не стала. Стоило мне закрепить украшение, как передо мной появилось существо, похожее на те, что были в сережках и кольце. Оно напоминало мне пчелу. Вдруг, оно заговорило. Ее звали Зель*. Похоже, я медленно схожу с ума.

Дальше Мастер Фу сказал, что у ЛедиБаг и Черного Кота тоже есть квами (будто я об этом не знаю) и то, что я теперь могу помочь им бороться со злом. После этого он отпустил меня, потому что остальное мне скажет сама Зель. Чтобы ее не увидели прохожие, пришлось найти место в моей сумочке. Да… Интересный день. Я могу сражаться бок о бок с моими героями? Даже не верится! Впервые мне выпал шанс быть на стороне света. Похоже, мечты сбываются.

С такими мыслями я и пришла домой. Отца не было, значит мне никто не помешает. Стоило мне зайти в комнату, как из сумки вылетела Зель. Она сказала, что злодеи появляются из-за акум — бабочек со злой энергией. Чтобы победить их, нужно разрушить предмет, в который они вселяются. Но так же нужно исцелять демонов, что может сделать только ЛедиБаг и никто больше. Замечательная информация. Значит, я просто герой на побегушках.

— Чтобы превратиться в героиню произнеси: Зель — превращение! — сказала «пчелка» мне.  
— Хорошо. Зель — превращение! — сразу же после этого квами исчезла в гребешке, а около меня появился яркий желтый свет.

Я сразу же подбежала к зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть на свой костюм. Рядом с гребешком появились «усики». На глазах у меня появилась маска, которая формой была похожа на маску ЛедиБаг, но к середине была угловата. По цвету она была вверху черная, но на половине уходила в желтый цвет. Все до талии было пушистым и желтым. Только шея и грудь были черными. Костюм был сплошной и на руках создавал подобие черных перчаток, если не считать мягкой части. На бедрах у меня была маленькая круглая желтая сумка, на которой были круговые черные полосы. Остальной костюм так же был желтый, в некоторых местах с черными полосами.

Но… Как или чем я должна сражаться? Может в сумке что-то есть? Я открыла ее в этой надежде и нашла небольшую по длине и толщине палочку. Как потом выяснилось, путем моих страданий, она превращалась в флейту и из нее исходил огонь, которым можно было управлять как захочешь. Размеры этого музыкального инструмента позволяли пользоваться им как мечом или же хлыстом. Наверное, это будет выглядеть эффектно.

Теперь вопрос: как превратиться обратно? Стоило мне задуматься над этим вопросом, как я заметила, что на камне в гребешке появились полоски, которые со временем исчезали. Интересно…

Подождав, все полоски исчезли, а я снова стала Хлоей Буржуа. Снова стала?.. Но ведь у меня нет супер-геройского имени.

— Зель, что ты скажешь, если я буду называть себя «Мелоди» в облике пчелы?  
— Хорошее имя! Думаю, тебя запомнят! — она такая счастливая и… искренняя? Может, мне стоит кое-чему у нее поучиться.

И вот новый день! Никогда не думала, что буду ждать появления злодея, но как же хочется заявить о себе. Вернее, о Мелоди. Спустившись на завтрак, я встретилась с отцом и вспомнила об Але. Что ж, раз теперь я герой, почему бы не помочь ей? Подойдя к нему, я спросила: «Папа, а ты бы не мог помочь моей однокласснице с ее блогом про ЛедиБаг?» На что я получила удивленный взгляд, однако он все же согласился.

Придя в школу, я сообщила Сезер о том, что поговорила с отцом, и он согласился. Теперь на меня уставились пять пар шокированных глаз: Аля, Маринетт, Адриан, Нино и Сабрина. Такими темпами я в дальнейшем себя сдам с потрохами. Переходим в режим игнора и идем учиться.  
После школы я хотела зайти к Мастеру Фу, чтобы спросить откуда появляются акумы, но на мое счастье и беду Парижа около мэрии появился злодей. Я забежала в ближайший переулок и превратилась в Мелоди. Взобравшись на крышу какого-то здания, я направилась к месту схватки.

Подоспела я как раз вовремя. Черный Кот пытался удержать дерево, чтобы оно не упало на людей, а на ЛедиБаг нападал монстр, от которого она бы не отбилась. Я быстрым движением хлыста-флейты дала этому монстру по рукам, из-за чего от них пошел пожар по его телу, т. к. оно состоял из толстых стеблей.  
Маринетт сразу же повернулась в мою сторону. Она наверняка хотела что-то сказать, но из-за устроенного мною пожара мы смогли увидеть акуму, и Маринетт пришлось ее ловить.

После восстановления Парижа все кому не лень обратили внимание на мою «скромную» персону. Божья коровка и котик сразу же подошли ко мне.

— Спасибо за спасение, но как тебя зовут? — спросила она меня.  
— Мелоди. Пожалуйста, будь осторожней. Городу ни к чему лишаться героев даже на день. — Что? Должна же я побыть умницей.  
— Что ж, Мелоди. Спасибо за спасение моей Леди. — сказал «Чешир» и сделал подобие поклона.  
— Надо же. А ты собственник, Черный Котик. Мастерски присвоил Леди всего Парижа только себе. Не хотела бы вас покидать, но мне пора идти. Впрочем, и у вас мало времени! — на этих словах я поспешила покинуть их.

Так и началась моя жизнь героя. В неделю выходило максимум два злодея, редко три. Я сражалась рука об руку с ЛедиБаг и Черным Котом, но меня не покидало чувство того, что что-то здесь не так. Но, к сожалению, я не могла понять причину. Может, дело было во мне, а может, и в этом дуэте. Ведь я просто свалилась на их головы и ворвалась в уже слаженную команду. Обычно, если такие ситуации происходят в комиксах, то проблема в доверии. Хм, доверие, да? Мне не хочется в это верить, но стоит за ними понаблюдать.

Мне хватило недели… Недели, чтобы осознать то, что меня не считают равной. Теперь я замечала все. Эти мимолетные взгляды во время боя полные опасение и недоверие, старания Кота оградить его возлюбленную от меня, тактики, в которых я остаюсь одна… Возможно, это скоро пройдет, но мне стоит посоветоваться с Мастером Фу. Быть может, судьба героя и вправду не для меня.

Но дойти до дома моего «советчика» мне не удалось. Около Эйфелевой Башни появился новый акуманизированный человек. Вернее, это теперь больше напоминало робота из фильма «Трансформеры», но не важно. Сейчас главное его остановить. Прям дежа-вю, честное слово.

И снова, когда я прибыла на место, Маринетт нужна моя помощь. На этот раз она летит на свидание с асфальтом прямиком от верхушки вышеупомянутой башни. Нет, она не исправима. Забравшись на нижний, но достаточный, чтобы она не ударилась, ярус я приготовилась ловить эту чудо-Божью Коровку. Когда она пролетала мимо меня я смогла поймать ее за руку. Подняв ее на свой «этаж» я сказала что у меня есть план, но чтобы он сработал мне нужно узнать кое-что. «Ты доверяешь мне?». Такой по-детски наивные и честный вопрос, но такой важный для меня. Я ждала ответа, но вместо него ЛедиБаг лишь молчаливо отвела взгляд. Внутри меня все перевернулось. Они могут мне не верить в обычной жизни, в простом бою, но даже в такой ситуации… Этот противник слишком силен для них. Неужели, я ошиблась стороной?..

Я была зла на них. Мне хотелось, чтобы они почувствовали боль от предательства. Да, она не будет такой сильной, если вообще будет, но я больше не собираюсь им помогать. Вот так и становятся злодеями, значит.

Я встала и огляделась. На мое счастье эти двое были вместе. Точнее, они лежали на земле поверженные. Что и следовало ожидать. Но я не собираюсь их убивать. Почему бы просто не лишить их силы? Только вот: на время или навсегда? Впрочем, об этом можно и потом подумать. Подойдя к Черному Коту я присела и уже почти сняла талисман с его пальца, как меня оттолкнула Маринетт. После такого, как назло, очнулся и Адриан. Он сразу же попытался атаковать меня своим шестом, но быстро среагировав я поставила блок своей флейтой, которая на этот раз будет мечом. ЛедиБаг попыталась своим йо-йо забрать у меня оружие, но я вовремя уклонилась. Однако, из-за этого в меня попали шестом из-за чего я довольно далеко полетела. Мда, приземление мягким не будет.

Очнулась я в каком-то темном помещении. Вокруг были разбросаны разноцветные стекла. Сев я увидела перед собой разбитое окно из которого был видел почти весь Париж. Теперь понятно. Я влетела в него, разбив. Только вот, где я?

— Кто ты? — услышала я низкий мужской голос за спиной. Обернувшись я увидела высокого мужчину. На его голове была серебряная маска, которая открывала лишь его рот и глаза. Так же у него был удлиненный фиолетовый пиджак с такого же цвета штанами и перчатками. В районе груди у него была брошь, похожая на бабочку.  
— А ты? — доверия эта личность у меня точно не вызывает. Как иронично.  
— Это нелепо. Ты влетаешь в мое логово, ломая его и еще я должен представляться первым? Не смеши меня, девчонка! — по мере окончания фразы он повышал голос, пока и вовсе не перешел на крик.  
— Так это твое логово? Прости, конечно, за это, но залетела я сюда не специально. Я хотела взять талисманы ЛедиБаг и Черного Кота, чтобы отомстить за что и получила.  
— Забрать талисманы? Что ж, похоже у нас с тобой одна цель. Мое имя Бражник. Ты ведь наверняка слышала о акумах? Эти демоны — мои создания. Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться ко мне. Я помогу тебе отомстить.  
— Поможешь мне отомстить, серьезно? Ты же меня даже не знаешь! Какой в этом смысл?!  
— Смысл. Зачем его нужно искать? Я просто чувствую твою обиду. Неужели я не могу тебе помочь? — чувствует мою обиду? Хочет помочь? Неужели, он меня понимает?..  
— А могу ли отплатить тебе тем же? Зачем тебе сила бога? Ты…кого-то потерял? — спросила я его. Из-за чего он резко обернулся и уставился на меня шокированными глазами.  
— Ты…понимаешь меня, пчелка? — он постепенно подходил ко мне, а к окончанию фразы стоял вплотную. Ничего не осознавая мы медленно и неуверенно поцеловались.

Я выиграла. Я нашла того, кто понимает меня, как никто другой.


End file.
